Scripts - V1/Epic Saga - Prologue
At the beginning of the story, Beecanoe, the main character, is seen atop a spire leaning over a pool of lava. "No! Stop!" says Mario as he is being pushed closer and closer to the edge of a lava pit. "Stop? Could I have told you that and you wouldn't have pushed ME over? It's time to avenge my soul and countless others!" These words, are being proudly declared by main character of this story Beecanoe. Ever since an accident, it what his lifelong goal was to push Mario, the obese plumber we all know for killing countless numbers of Bowser's minions, into the lava. Denying his pleas of mercy, Beecanoe continues walking his sworn enemy closer to the edge. ''"Goodbye, Mario. I hope I won't be seeing you again!" ''With a swift push, Mario tumbles into the lava and burns to ash. The dry bones turns around and walks away, leaving the screen to go black. '' ''Then Beecanoe wakes up. "Damn!" Beec says as he slams his fist on the nightstand. "I knew it was too good to be true!" Beec shambles over to the corner of his chamber and grabs his hat and cloak. Beec gets out of his bed at Dry Bowser's castle and prepares for another day of work. He walks down the halls when a Koopatrol runs up to him and rants frantically, "Master Beec! You're finally awake! Listen, there is a fuzzy invasion in the back of the castle Lord Dry Bowser wants you to attend to!" "What else have I got to live for?" says Beec sarcastically as he walks to the back of the castle. Reluctantly, he does, and he bursts open the door to see fuzzies seem already dealt with. He begins to go around to the back door when he hears a loud shriek and then the sound of Fuzzies being killed and the occasional grunting stops. All is quiet. Beecanoe cautiously enters the backyard, and is immediately pulled into the bushes by a large hand. "Are you out of your damn mind coming out here?" says the one who pulled him behind the bushes. Beec examines that the individual didn't look like he was native to the Mushroom Kingdom, as he was made of rock with some hints of lava going down parts of his body. "Never mind," he says "Can you fight?" Beec sees nothing familiar about this being, but if it kills fuzzies, it's a friend of his. When a hoard of fuzzies seems to doom the being, Beec blasts them with a massive ball of black fire. The golem gets to his feet and confronts Beecanoe. "Yes, that's the reason I'm here, I was sent to kill these fuzzies." "Good, I could use all the help I can get to take out this pile of vomit." The creature that let out the shriek was a fuzzy of monstrous proportions, and had dozens of fuzzies trailing behind it. "Man, I just got to this world, and I already know that this is my least favorite species here." says the golem. "You should meet the humans." mumbles Beec. The screaching is getting louder. "You know what? I'm done hiding! And I'm sick of that screaming! Enough with introductions; we'll talk later. I'm going to kill that thing!" says Beecanoe as he stands up from crouching behind the bushes.'' Beecanoe dashes across the lawn and confronts the gigantic fuzzy. The first battle in the game begins, with the player controlling Beecanoe and Jared the Saurian.'' But he soon loses hope, as a loud shriek echoes across the plains of the courtyard, and a massive fuzzy along with a bunch of smaller fuzzies appear. They charge at Beec, when a massive roar comes from across the landscape. The fuzzies, startled at the sound, run away and leave the giant fuzzy by itself. ''Galactic Petey stomps across the lawn toward Beec. "Thank you Galactic. The battle would have surely been harder with those things helping him." "It not problem." says Galactic Petey, ''who was given the gift of speech different from all the other Pirahna plants. The only problem was that he couldn't speak well with it. After the introductory battle is complete, the giant fuzzy (whose name is Giga Fuzzy) is defeated. While it is down, Jared kicks the fuzzy's weak body. "Pathetic weakling! Be lucky I didn't kill you!" He turns to Beec. "What's your name?" he asks. "My name's Beecanoe. Are you an ally?" "I suppose so, if you hate these things, too." "Well the hatred of some creature shouldn't be something to bring us together, now should it? You don't look like a familiar being. And apparently you have no name because you never mentioned one through all this madness," says Beecanoe. "Don't bother with sarcasm. I have a name. It's Jared. I am the last of my kind because of an extinction caused by the destruction of my planet by an evil blue robot. I shall hate them for eternity. You know, the usual." Beecanoe's expression freezes. "Was the robot, by chance, named Megaman?" "Yes, but I can't see how you would know about him." "After my death by a plumber named Mario, who is basically the hero of this kingdom, I became this skeletal being you see today. I grew to hate Mario, so to train for killing him, I killed off several minor heroes. When I went on the hero killing spree two years ago, Megaman was on my hit list. Ironically, the evil I did made my form look more and more twisted. Even more ironically, was that I wasn't very successful with Megaman. He almost killed me. Again." During the conversation, a beaten Giga Fuzzy tries to sneak attack Beec and Jared. Galactic Petey doesn't notice either as he's picking at a shrub and loafing around. The Giga Fuzzy tries to devour Beec, but a giant green blast hits the Giga Fuzzy, creating an enormous hole in the middle of its body. "Aw man, it was supposed to completely disintegrate it. Oh well, I'm still working out the kinks." A green Shy Guy with an enormous brain flying in a hovercraft arrives. "Oh, yes. By the way. You three had better watch out. This menace's little friends are coming back." Slight grin. A giant black wall of fuzzy death erupts into the clearing. "Wow, when is this fuzzy thing gonna end?" says Jared. "It end now!" yells Galactic as he charges into the wall. "I'm be right behind you." says Beecanoe as he runs after Galactic Petey. Jared and the strange Shy Guy follow suit. "I'd give you my full name, but you'd probably forget it anyway. So just call me Genius Guy, the name of my species." says the Shy Guy to Jared as they run into the wall of fuzzies. While playing as Beec, Jared, Genius Guy, and Galactic, a fight between the massive fuzzy army begins. After the battle Jared, Genius Guy, and Galactic are scattered across the battlefield. "Where Beec?" says Galactic Petey. Everyone turns around to see a pile of fuzzies piled on top of what they assume is Beecanoe. An eruption of dark fire scatters the fuzzies all over and scorching the ground. Every single fuzzy in the area dies. Little does the foursome know that they are being watched by Bowser, Dry Bowser, and another mysterious being. "They show great skill in the fighting arts. These four are perfectly ideal for my plan." "But, Lord Apocalypse. Are you sure these whelps are suitable for your plan?" "I'm sure. My plan required a team of six to deal with the nuisances that have been slaying my minions. These four will make a good two thirds of that team. These seem good enough." "Very well. I will tell them their objective once they reach the castle." A Koopatrol comes onto the lawn and tells the four individuals to come into the castle and follow him. Jared hesitates, while the others come in with the Koopatrol. Beec grabs Jared and takes him with him. "We have witnessed your battle with the fuzzies." says Dry Bowser "Yeah. We're very impressed. You don't look the part." says Bowser. "Which is why you will be part of a team. A team that will help carry out my plan." says Apocalypse. "Wait a minute, who's he?" says Beecanoe while pointing to Apocalypse. "My name is Apocalypse. My master plan is to destroy the entire universe. And I have the power to do so. But some heroes are standing in my way and killing off my minions. I need a team of six to counter theirs." "Yeah, and you three stronger looking cretins are going to be part of that team." says Bowser. Galactic rumbles. "No, I meant the short one in the hovercraft rip-off." "I'm the one that made yours, you stupid Podoboo." "Let's see, the team will be Beecanoe, Genius Guy #212, Galactic Petey, and who is this?" questions Dry Bowser. "I am Jared the Saurian. My planet Sauria was destroyed by Megaman. I'd be happy to join." "Megaman is a part of that team. So there is a benefit after all." says Apocalypse. "Who is all on the other team?" asks Beecanoe. "The team consists of Mario, Sonic, Megaman, Cloud, Link, and Kirby." answers Apocalypse. "Perfect. I can finally get my revenge on Mario. I am in." says Beecanoe. "It's not an option, but so be it." says Bowser. "The heroes are completely on the other side of the universe. To reach them, you'll have to go across the universe to eight worlds before meeting them in the middle. In this universe, there are seventeen planets. Mine exists at the very center, where you will find the heroes, as they are making their way to my planet as well." "You mean there are sixteen planets. Sauria was one of them, but was destroyed." "The ruins of Sauria are still classified as a planet, Jared the Saurian." replies Apocalypse. "Now go! But you will be needing my ship. Take it for yourself to travel across the universe." "Don't forget the toll booths on my planet. Otherwise you won't get a raise," mutters Bowser. The foursome proceed to get on the ship when Beec turns around and asks, "What about the other two?", slightly startled that Apocalypse appeared behind them. "You will be meeting your first ally on the fourth planet. The second you will meet on the eighth." "Good enough" says Beecanoe. They board the ship. Genius Guy notices that it's called the Ship of Dark Entities. He shrugs and climbs on board. While the rest of the team examines the ship's interior, he decides to pilot being the smartest of the group. Examining the controls and flipping through the manual nonchalantly, he quickly starts the ship without a hitch. The ship takes off and Bowser, Dry Bowser and Apocalypse wave them off. Just before the image fades, the lord leans over to Bowser and smirks, "If you undermine my choices or doubt me again, I will make you physically eat you words." Bowser prepares to speak, then reconsiders as the screen fades out.